Given the proliferation of handheld mobile computing devices, it is desirable to make them modular. Modularity leads to efficiencies in the manufacturing and warehousing of the computing devices and their parts. Further, modularity allows parts of the computing device to be replaced by a customer. In order to improve longevity of the device and the reusability of the parts, it is desirable to make the parts easy to remove. If the parts are easy to remove, damage to both the housing of the computing device and the part itself can be limited.